


Nevermore

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: A novelization of the confrontation between Blake, Yang and Adam at the end of Volume 6.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to part of a different, larger project. After deciding on a different direction for it, though, I hated the idea of throwing this away. So here's my attempt at novelizing a major part of RWBY.
> 
> Please leave any feedback and tell me what you think!

The strangest thing about life is how it will show you exactly what you've been looking for, at the worst possible moments. The rumbling buzz of a motorcycle. Wind whipping through her hair as she traveled the countryside. A comforting uncertainty of never knowing where she'll end up, and getting there when she gets there.

And the impossibly wonderful Blake Belladonna to share it all with.

Yang smiled as she glanced down at Blake's arm around her waist. Here, in this moment, was exactly what Yang wanted most. The clarity that washed over her felt like waking up from an ursa slapping her. It was too bad this moment had to be part of a mission.

"Alright, we'll all watch our scrolls." Ruby's voice buzzed in her ear. "The second Weiss is out of range of the comm tower, that'll mean she's out of range of the radar, too."

Yang tapped her small earpiece, "And that's when Blake steps in. We're almost at the drop-off."

Trees, rocks and road passed by in the blink of an eye as Yang drove on. She allowed herself a final few seconds to enjoy it all. In truth, she didn't really hear whatever Blake was saying in her video call. Something about the final details of the communication tower. It didn't matter, she knew Blake would have it under control.

The communication tower finally became visible over the forest's canopy, and Yang slowed her bike to a stop. As she watched Blake dismount and step forward, an inexplicable wave of worry washed through her mind. She suddenly couldn't help but wonder if Blake would need her help.

Her brow drew together from worry. "You sure I shouldn't come with?"

"More Intruders means we're more likely to be seen. Besides, stealth isn't exactly your…"

Yang's cocked brow and crossed arms were impossible to miss. It was the kind of expression that screamed "I dare you to finish that thought."

"I mean--you're great! And I'll hurry back!"

She offered Yang a playfully exaggerated shrug. Yang's expression softened. Blake had seen that kind of look a dozen times between Nora and Ren. The kind of soft eyes and half smile that says everything when you can't get the words out of your throat. Her heart fluttered, and her stomach churned over nervously. 

For Yang's part, she identified the same expression on Blake's face. She hid it back as best as possible, but for an instant, she felt like she could fall into Blake's golden eyes.

"Go."

As Blake jogged away toward her goal, Yang made a decision. When this was done, and they were safe in Atlas, she was going to sit down and talk with Blake. Everything left lingering between them. All the cards she had still been playing close to her chest. All of it would be laid out. Then she'd ask Blake on a proper date.

For Blake's part, a small smile formed on her lips. She had made the same decision.

"Heading in on foot--won't be long." Blake's voice chimed in Yang's ear.

"Roger." replied Jaune's.

Nothing to do for it now but wait. Yang planted herself under the closest evergreen, and let the seconds tick away. That feeling of worry again crept into the back of Yang's mind. Seconds more. A minute, then two. There was a stillness over the area she realized she hadn't noticed. The worry in the back of her mind found its way to her heart.

"Blake, you're up." Ruby again broadcast.

Blake didn't respond.

"Blake?" The concern in Ruby's voice was palpable.

Another moment, and Blake still didn't answer.

"Yang, what's going on?"

Yang was on her feet immediately, her gaze falling on the tower. Her blood had run cold.

"I...don't know."

She looked at her scroll, and saw that Weiss' was back in signal range. Something had gone wrong.

"Ruby, we're in trouble." Weiss' voice came through the earpiece. "Cordo's onto us and  _ Maria isn't helping. _ Why is the radar still up?"

"We don't know--Blake isn't responding!" Ruby answered.

The worry in Ruby's voice only exaggerated that in Yang's heart.

Enough time standing around. Yang was on her bike in a heartbeat, the engine revving as she readied it. She tapped her earpiece.

"Keep the ship in one piece."

The tires tore into the dirt road as Yang was on her way.

\-----

Sneak past a chain link fence, hit some buttons, and get out. Easy, simple, quick. Then, they'd all fly across the ocean for a few hours, get some rest under Atlas protection, and they'd be golden. And for once, Blake would actually have time to sit down and talk. Time to get everything out in the open. To make sure Yang understood the why and how of everything. And most importantly, that Blake would never hurt her again.

It's funny how life always refuses to play along.

Blake's chest heaved as panic threatened to overtake her entirely. She had to run. She had to hide. It didn't even occur to her that she had dropped, and trampled, her scroll. A large, boxy control panel offered cover, and a chance to collect herself. It would have, at least, except for the naval officer slumped over lifelessly. The sight of the corpse startled Blake from her respite, and she stumbled across the grated metal floor. 

A bullet ricocheted off a nearby beam, again startling her. She dashed ahead, her eyes frantically searching for a new place to hide. She dared to look down to the level below.

Adam sheathed his crimson blade.

"It's nice to finally have time to ourselves, don't you think?"

His tone was coldly playful, like a wolf toying with a rabbit. 

Desperation overtook Blake. Her sword folded in on itself to assume its pistol form. With eyes wide and her hands trembling, she took aim.

"Leave me ALONE!"

The bullets bounced off Adam's sword. He had always been so damn fast.

"But I've waited  _ so long.  _ For you to be away from them."

It didn't matter that his eyes were covered by that torn blindfold. She didn't need to see them. The playfulness was gone. Now, there was only malice in his voice. Blake realized there was a suspension cable nearby, and lept for it. She could use it as a zip-line, and glide away.

An aura of energy surrounded Adam's katana. Once unsheathed, the blade's slicing arc shot the gathered energy forth to slice through the cable. Blake tumbled to the grating below, knocking her breathless. In an instant, he had closed the gap.

She was on her feet. Swords sliced the air. Bodies contorted to evade harm. Metal clanged against metal. She managed to kick him back. It was a blur, and Blake could feel her back against the figurative wall.

"Why did you have to come into my life and ruin  _ everything?!" _ Adam screeched.

"You stalked me across Anima! I don't want anything to do with your life!"

Again he was upon her, his blade narrowly missing. Her instinct to flee took hold. A jump onto the railing, and another into the air. Propelled further by her shadowy copies, Blake made it back to the level above.

She readied her gun, and aimed below. He was gone. Blake's stomach churned anxiously as she looked about.

The hilt of his sword had hit her temple before she could fully turn. Even through her aura, it felt like a hammer. For a moment, her head ached with a dizzying burn. 

Adam's katana returned to his hand like a boomerang. She managed to shake free of the disorientation. Blake tossed her folded blade at a beam, using it as a grappling hook. Clinging to the lengthy ribbon off the hilt, she swung around the platform and again clashed with Adam.

Over and over, metal struck metal. Their blades locked and sparked. They struggled to grab each other for leverage. Another pang of dread threatened the back of her mind. Adam was larger and stronger. She couldn't stop him from pushing her back. He found the advantage, and tumbled over with her in his grasp. Blake was thrown across the platform.

Blake rolled to her feet once again. Onto the railing, and into the air she jumped. She was not but a second ahead of another slicing wave of energy from Adam's sword. She landed on the top platform.

She dared to allow herself a moment to breath. Just a second to think was all she needed. But Adam had always been so damn fast. He was upon her before she realized it, his gloved hand around her throat. His grip was tight enough to restrict her breath. Blake was pushed back to the railing.

Not here, and not now. Blake had to survive this. She had a life waiting just around the bend.

A surge of strength flowed through her body. That desperate need to live. Though she struggled against Adam's grip, she found her footing and kicked off against his shin.

Over the railing and into the forest canopy they fell. Branches snapped under their bodies as they tumbled down. It felt like being repeatedly punched in the side, stomach and back. Fortunately, the ground was fairly soft, the soil still damp from fresh snowfall. It didn't prevent the impact from knocking the breath from Blake's lungs.

But still, she found the resolve to rise.

"Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself."

At last, she had swallowed back the anxiety and panic. A stern resolve was all that remained in her words.

Adam had caught his breath, and rose to face her.

"Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me-- _ you just threw our memories away?!" _

He gestured with a frantic rage, his words spat through clenched teeth.

"Adam!" Blake scolded. She still hoped there was the possibility of steering him away without more of this.

"I let you go once already, Blake. I'm  _ never _ making that mistake again."

His hand fell to his hilt. His tone had once again gone cold. It was clear that there was only one ending Adam would accept. Blake lowered her stance and readied her sword. She didn't want it this way. She still hoped there was some way through without having to kill him. But she would see this through.

Because she had a life waiting, just around the bend.

\-----

The trees parted to reveal the tower of solid steel beams and grated metal platforms. At an immediate glance, there were no guards on patrol by the fencing. Yang slid the bike to a halt, and dismounted without hesitation. She couldn't see any sign of Blake, either. As she reached to tap her earpiece, her gaze fell upon a body on the ground. Her heart thundered anxiously as she dashed forward.

Please, gods, no…

It wasn't Blake. She breathed a sigh of relief. The naval officer laying in her own blood was still a grizzly and unnerving sight. Daring to look closer, Yang turned the body over. The soldier had been impaled with a sword. But why? This wasn't Blake's way. She had always strived to pull her punches, even when fighting radical zealots unconcerned by killing.

No, it couldn't be Blake. So what in the hell happened here?

Yang looked around. One of the support cables had been cut, too, and lay limply in the dirt. Her fists clenched as her stomach churned over. She didn't even realize she had been jogging the perimeter of the tower as she frantically searched. There, at the edge of the clearing, large tree limbs lay broken and piled. There were large imprints in the soil, that trailed off and away into smaller ones.

Knowing where to follow, she returned to her bike. She revved the engine, and was off into the forest.

Everything here was wrong. Blake wouldn't have killed the soldiers there. She wouldn't have had to, they'd have never seen her. And she wouldn't have vanished without a word like this. Not again, and Yang knew it.

Someone must have attacked the tower. It's the only answer that made sense. Did they then chase after Blake? Why? Who could have anything to gain from chasing after Blake?

The cold chill of dread washed over her. It was Adam, it had to be.

Could he really have stalked Blake all this time? Was he really so unbelievably obsessive? 

Her grip on the handles tightened. A pang of regret stabbed at her heart. She never apologized for the way she acted at that damn farm. Blake hadn't done anything wrong, she just tried to take those steps at making amends. And all Yang had done in return is act like a prideful bitch.

Just ahead and to her left, something white lay on the ground. Yang slid the bike to a halt to examine it. Her breath hitched as she realized it was Blake's coat, sliced into uneven halves.

Hot tears blurred her vision. It didn't matter anymore. Who hurt who, who protects who--all meaningless. The only thing that mattered to Yang was finding Blake and keeping her from further harm.

She scanned the area around her, realizing that she hadn't seen anyone or anything. Gunshots in the distance drew her attention. Up ahead, there was a river falling over a hill, feeding into the ocean. There was movement on a land bridge. Yang strained her eyes to focus.

Two people. Were they welding swords? Did one have long, dark hair? It had to be Blake. The other one… Yang realized her left arm was trembling, and her breath was quickly growing rapid.

No. No more fear, no more pain. She couldn't be owned by the trauma. There was no choice. This had to be done. If Yang didn't move, Blake would die. It didn't matter how fast he was, she'd figure it out.

_ "You've got to keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head--and think before you act." _

Her father's words echoed in the back of her mind.

_ "If you take a second look, maybe you'll see...there's another way around…" _

She forced her breathing to steady and drove on. As she approached the natural bridge, she could better see Blake was defending herself. Yang quickly surveyed the geography ahead. An idea crossed her mind, and she veered off for the hill. She pet the console with a sad smile.

"You were good to me, baby girl. But I've gotta throw everything I have at him."

_ I'm coming, babe. Hold on. _

Up and around, the bike climbed to the top. The river spilled over the edge of the cliff. Yang pushed the engine to its limit. One last steadying breath to focus herself. The motorcycle soared over the cliff. Yang leaned in to aim the chassis, and kicked off. 

She could see the look of shock on Adam's face as her bike crashed into him. With the sound of thunder, it became a tumbling and tangled mess of gold, orange and gray. The bike fell over the cliff. 

It was worth it.

Yang landed just off Blake's side, and her eyes narrowed upon Adam. The impact had winded him and had him on his knees. Good. He wasn't wearing that mask anymore. Was she supposed to feel sorry for that branding scar across his face? To hell with that. He had made the choices that led him here. Out of the corner of her eye, she had glanced at Blake. She was grinning at Yang's arrival.

"You!" Adam snarled.

A gunshot from her gauntlet was Yang's reply. Too bad he managed to deflect the bullet. She readied the barrel in her prosthetic.

"Yang! I…" 

Blake fell to her knee, clutching her side. She was clearly pushing herself. The impulse to run to her was powerful, but Yang forced herself to stay focused. She knew she couldn't take her eyes off Adam.

"It's okay, catch your breath for a second. I can hold him off."

She offered a soft, reassuring smile.

"She's right, Blake. It's okay." Adam coldly responded. "We have  _ unfinished business. _ "

\-----

For someone without a speed semblance, Adam had always been ridiculously fast. But Yang was fast, too, and the strongest person Blake had ever known. This wasn't like Beacon. Yang could do this.

Adam began circling, studying Yang for an opening. He grabbed the hilt of his sword. In a blur of gray and red, Adam closed the gap and attacked. His slashes pushed Yang into a defensive stance, forcing her back. Again he lunged, slicing repeatedly. Yang side-stepped, ducked and bobbed around. An arc of red energy lashed out. Yang crossed her arms to defend. Adam sheathed the katana and fired it like a missile. Yang slapped it onto the ground as a reflex. The damn thing bounced back into Adam's hand.

He was definitely as fast as Yang remembered, and more vicious than Blake had ever described. She reminded herself not to brute force her way through. Find another way around. Yang grimaced as a flash of hot pain tore through her right arm.

Blake's body was sore and her head ached terribly. She wanted to run to Yang's aid, but she was exhausted. Keeping propped up on her knees was hard enough. Whatever surge of strength had kept her going up until now was fading. But Yang was fighting for her--for them both. Blake knew she had to get up and help her. Just another moment was all she needed.

Adam was left off-balance, and it was all the opening Yang needed. She soared forth, propelled by the force of her gun-gauntlets. Adam slashed out. Yang pulled herself to the side. Her fist connected with her chest, another with his stomach. As he reeled, she pressed the attack. Her leg met his side. A flurry of quick blows rocked his torso with an audible thrum.

_ For everyone you hurt at Beacon. _

He regained himself in time to block her next one-two-three combo with his blade. Yang again caught him in the side with a hard kick. Adam grunted as her elbow met his chest. He was launched into the air with a haymaker punch. Up she lept, spinning around the build momentum, and her boot met his stomach. The hard thud of his impact with the ground was sweetly satisfying.

_ For my arm. _

He was on his feet, snarling and seething. Yang readied herself for another round. Adam channeled the dust in his hilt, and became a blur of movement. It was as though there were suddenly a dozen of him circling around Yang. Her anxious expression betrayed her attempt at forced calm.

Yang turned in time to see Adam leaping up and shouting a battle cry. He stabbed his sword into the soil as he landed, sending a wave of the red energy crashing down onto Yang. Fortunately, she had enough time to cross her arms defensively. It still struck with enough force to push her back several feet.

She begrudgingly admitted to herself that his resilience was impressive.

"His semblance is like yours!" Blake called out. "He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up, and then sends it back when he's ready!"

If Blake sounded frightened as she blurted out the explanation, it's because she was. Yang was fighting well, and Adam was clearly feeling the blows. But he stayed on his feet purely to spite them.

"He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it?" Yang replied, her attention on Blake. She scoffed. "That's just cheap."

She was angry, now, and Adam was going to hurt even more. She launched herself forward, again spurred on by the momentum of her gauntlets. Adam smirked as he gripped the hilt.

_ "If you take a second look…" _

Adam slashed out as Yang drew near. A shot fired from her gauntlet altered her trajectory and evaded the attack. Another slash, and Yang weaved to the side. He pressed further, and Yang cartwheeled away.

Seeing an opening, she jogged in to close the gap. Adam readied himself, and she juked to the side. Her fist thwacked across his cheek. As Adam staggered, Yang pressed on. A blow to the chest, a punch in the gut, and Adam staggered further. Yang jumped away, and fired a few shots from her gauntlet guns. Adam absorbed the attacks into his sword. She dashed in and kicked off his knees to gain a height advantage. As she brought her weight down behind the punch, Adam drew up his blade. The impact halted Yang's attack, and she rebounded with enough force to land on the other side of the landbridge.

Yang was winded as she rested on her knee. The situation seemed almost insurmountable. Adam refused to yield for even half a moment. The spite that fueled him was clear in his eyes.

Blake and Yang looked to each other. Neither of them knew what would end this. Still, they weren't going to give in. They both swallowed down the impulse to comfort each other. There would be time when this was over. For now, they would settle for letting each other see the love and worry in their eyes.

Adam glanced between. He knew exactly what they were silently saying. He growled as his hand fell to his hilt, a red aura surrounding the sword. The growl became a howl of rage as he unsheathed the blade. His eyes fell upon Yang, and he swung the sword toward her.

"Yang!" Blake cried out. Her eyes were wide, and her feline ears stood straight.

The wave of energy slammed into Yang. Though she had withstood the assault with a defensive stance, it had pushed her to the edge of the bridge. Her foot halfway dangled over. Yang's prosthetic arm was now scarred with charred, black cuts. Did Adam love to aim for her right arm? She stepped forward.

It had to end. This couldn't keep going. Yang had hoped to only wound him into retreating, but it simply wasn't happening. Blake was on her feet at last. Though her body still ached, she wielded her bladed sheath. She, too, knew it had to end.

"Leave. Us. Alone. This is your last chance." Yang's tone was deathly serious. She wouldn't pull her punches any longer.

Adam again looked between them, and his hand fell back to his hilt. He wouldn't stop. His very existence had become to spite those he believed stood in his way. He drew so much power from this that he was damn near invincible

A flash of memory tore through her mind. Fire and darkness and a hot, searing pain slicing through her right arm. Her left arm began to tremble. 

He saw it. His lips curled in a smug smirk.

"Do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to scare me so you won't have to  _ die _ trying to protect her?"

A fire swelled within Yang. What in the hell was he implying? She growled as her fists balled tight.

Blake had stepped close, and reached for Yang's hand. Yang instinctively knew the touch of Blake's hand, and her fingers curled around Blake's without a thought. She still couldn't help but look to their hands, and to Blake.

"She's not protecting me, Adam. And I'm  _ not _ protecting her."

Adam grit his teeth.

Yang and Blake looked each other in the eye. Blake finally understood what she said wrong that day. She finally understood how things should really be. This wasn't about one person supporting or protecting the other.

"We're protecting each other."

\-----

Adam scoffed. "You knew you couldn't win two on one at Haven. What makes you think you can win now?"

Another taunt and insult. Blake at last saw it all for what it really was. She wasn't going to be controlled anymore.

"I don't have a choice! I have people who  _ actually _ care about me. And I promised I'd  _ never _ leave them again!"

Blake squeezed Yang's hand instinctively. It was hard to speak the honest words. But, in truth, there was only one person Blake truly needed to keep this promise to.

Yang squeezed Blake's hand in return. She listened in silence, watching Blake intently. She had found her resolve. She was doing what so few people could ever do. Blake was, as far as Yang was concerned, the bravest person Yang had ever known.

And her heart swelled with love and pride as she allowed a smile.

"You know, she made a promise to  _ me _ once. That she'd always be at  _ my _ side." Adam's words were cold, yet venomous. Resentful, spiteful, malicious and jealous, too. "And look how well she's kept it."

The fire yet blazed in Yang's soul. Adam would not stop deriding and condescending to Blake. Quite frankly, Yang was getting righteously pissed off over it. But, her dad was right. She had to keep a cooler head. She could still bite back, though.

"Did she make that promise to  _ you _ , or to the person you were  _ pretending to be _ ?"

Silence fell upon them all, if only for a moment. Sometimes the truth hurt, and Yang had just hit Adam harder than any of her punches ever could.

Adam's cold gaze fell upon Blake. His fists and teeth clenched.

"So I just wasn't good enough for you."

"You  _ know _ it's so much more than that."

The desperate strain in Blake's voice was unmistakable. One final plea. One last appeal to reason. Blake didn't want this violence and bloodshed. She just wanted to be left to her life. She hoped, perhaps naively, that Adam could hear the plea in her voice.

"I know you've made  _ your _ choice." Adam replied. His hand fell back to the hilt of his sheathed blade. "And  _ I'm _ making  _ mine. _ "

For neither Yang nor Blake, there was no pleasure in this. No joy. Just the story of a boy who lost his way. But Adam wouldn't quit. He wouldn't see reason. So, once more into the fray. Maybe, just maybe, they could manage to drive him off.

Adam snarled and leaned forward. Yang sighed and brought her arms up. Blake hesitated, but only for an instant. She raised her bladed sheath and readied herself.

For an instant, there was naught but the sound of the waterfall. The birds had ceased their song. The breeze stilled itself.

The world was holding its breath.

Yang and Blake lunged ahead in a jog. Adam slashed out at Blake. Her shadow took the blow. Yang bobbed around to flank. Her boot met his chest, and he stumbled. Blake leaped ahead, and her boot, too, hit his face. Adam snarled and attacked. Though Yang evaded, she had to tumble away and lose her advantage. He lunged at Blake, who defended with her sheath. Yang's gauntlets pushed her forward to close the gap. Her fist connected with his cheek. The thwacking sound could be heard over the waterfall. Adam growled and slashed out in retaliation, again forcing Yang to retreat.

Blake spotted her broken sword a few feet away. Seeing Adam's focus on Yang, she hastened to it with a backwards flip. It still had the line of ribbon attached. She hoped to use the weapon as a grappling hook. She could pull Adam off balance, or wrench his sword from his grasp. Blake aimed and threw. Adam turned in time to see, and his sword deflected it back. The jagged, broken blade was on course for Blake's face.

Leaping ahead with more force than she had ever channeled, Yang grabbed Blake's weapon in mid-flight. She planted her feet, tensed her arms, and tugged the ribbon back toward her. Blake was lifted up, and swung in an arc. The momentum built. She let go and sailed through the air. Her bladed sheath was drawn and ready. Adam's brow drew together as he raised his weapon. The swords met. The force of the attack ricocheted back at Blake. 

She was blown off the land bridge and into the cliff face. The impact winded her with an audible thud. Blake's aura rippled around her body, a shimmering layer of amethyst energy. It flickered and dispersed. She had only her reflexes and resolve to defend herself with. She slid down the sheer cliff side. Her fingers desperately dug in and found a slight ledge.

Blake didn't have time to panic. The only thing that mattered was getting back up to help Yang.

"Blake!' Yang called out.

Her impulse was to dive to Blake's rescue. Indeed, she could feel her legs twitch anxiously. But Adam was still behind her. She was already exposing herself too much by having her back to him. She'd never make it before he could be upon her.

"Moment of truth,  _ Yang _ !" Adam spat. "Do you think you're faster than you were at Beacon?"

Darkness and fire. A white mask shaped like a Grimm head. A hot, searing pain cutting through her arm.

Yang froze. Her stance relaxed. Dizziness swirled in her head, and her breath became ragged. 

Adam grinned and chuckled. The wolf had his rabbit cornered.

"Me, neither."

He unsheathed his blade and closed the gap. Yang was startled back to reality. She managed to duck and avoid the attack. But she was off balance, and Adam had brought the hilt around. It felt like a stone smashing into her face. He snarled and pressed on. Yang bobbed one way, and weaved another. Was he suddenly faster than before? Her heart thundered within her chest.

Another slash that Yang only barely evaded. He brought his sheath around and caught Yang's cheek. Her stumble was enough of an opening. Adam wheeled about and brought his boot to Yang's stomach. She reeled, stumbled further back, and fell to her knees.

"Your aura's bound to be running low."

His taunt fell on deaf ears. Despite her disadvantage, Yang's eyes shone with determination. She gulped down air. Movement behind Adam caught her eye. Blake! She was climbing the cliff face, searching for ledges to cling from and jump to. Yang had to hold on. She wasn't alone.

Blake's grip slipped, but she caught herself on an outcrop. She could see them. Yang was struggling. Panic and anxiety stirred at the edge of her mind. She grit her teeth and forced it back. There was still no time to panic. Her eyes locked onto another small ledge in the rock, and she jumped for it.

Adam growled and deliberately marched forth. He slashed out wildly. Yang rolled to her feet.

" _ Hit me already! _ "

That was it. His semblance. Every blow Adam managed to block with that that sword only built his advantage.

His sword sliced through the air. Yang back-pedaled to defend herself. She couldn't attack. She had to draw him in. There had to find a way to get that fucking sword out of his hands.

He swiped his blade again, and she ducked away.

" _ What does she even SEE IN YOU?! _ " 

Yang refused to doubt herself. She refused to let him win.

Adam growled, primal and raging. His face contorted in seething, unhinged rage. The remaining dust in his hilt was channeled, and he lept higher than Yang's head. His sword spun like a buzzsaw as he hurled it toward her. Yang crossed her arms to block, and the weapon returned to it's master. She stumbled over to avoid another wild slash.

Just a little longer. Blake was still finding a way up. Stay cool. His rage was palpable at this point. Yang knew he would make a mistake any second.

Blake realized what Yang was doing. Adam had never fought so wildly before. Yang only needed a brief opening to get his sword away. For the briefest moment, despite the distance, Blake felt Yang's gaze connected with hers. Could they do this together? She found another slight ledge of rocks off the land bridge, and jumped to position herself.

Adam gripped his hilt as the red aura once again enveloped his weapon. Yang planted her feet. This was it. Adam drew his sword.

"You're just a coward  _ like her _ !" he spat.

He slashed outward. A spark ignited in Yang's soul. The wave of red-hot energy barreled down on Yang. Her pupils turned blood red.

_ Blake is not a coward. _

Screaming his hatred as a war cry, Adam charged toward the cloud of dust and dissipating energy that surrounded Yang. He swung down with all his might. The blade lodged firmly in place. He smiled.

The dust thinned. Yang gripped his sword firmly in her metal hand. Her hair was a crackling mane of living flame. She looked upon him with eyes of fire.

"Gotcha."

Yang redeployed the playing of her gauntlet. Her arm muscles tensed as she drew her arm back. Tears pooled in her eyes as she screamed out. Her arm, Blake's anxieties, their classmates at Beacon. The scars, the doubt, the panic, the nightmares, the fear, the shame and death. All the pain Adam had inflicted was poured into Yang's blow.

His body was expelled with such force that his defensive aura crackled and collapsed immediately. He hit the ground and skid to a halt, pushing rock and dirt up around him in a small crater. He forced himself to his feet, though clearly dazed and winded. He reached for the hilt of his sword.

It wasn't in its sheath.

"I may not be faster… but I'm smarter."

Yang still gripped his sword. She allowed a small amount of satisfaction at the shock and disbelief on his face. Her golden aura shimmered, crackled, and collapsed. She looked to the edge of the bridge Blake had fallen over and hurled the katana.

Adam cried out and dived for the edge. His eyes widened in surprise. Blake cried out as well as she jumped. Her fist met his chin hard enough to have him tumble over himself. As she landed, she saw that he had stumbled over the broken halves of her sword. Her feline ears perked sharply as Adam lunged toward them.

Instinct took Blake over. It was kill or be killed. She reached out. Yang was already en route. She knew Adam would kill Blake. Adrenaline surged through her. Her legs pushed forward with every ounce of strength left. Blake retrieved a piece of the blade an instant ahead of Adam. Yang grabbed the other.

Both young women cried out. Their blades pierced Adam's body. One through the chest, the other through the back. Adam stood still. He starred in abject disbelief at the sword in his chest.

"Oh…"

Yang and Blake withdrew their blades. Adam's gray jacket stained as his blood pooled within the fabric. His legs trembled as he staggered forward. He fell to his knees at the edge of the land bridge. His body shuddered as he gasped for one more breath.

The light in his eyes faded, and his corpse fell into the river below.

\-----

The world exhaled.

For a moment, it was quiet. The noises of nature crept back into Yang's perception. She finally allowed herself to relax her grim determination. She shifted her gaze to Blake, who herself was starring in shocked disbelief toward the waters below them. Blake's chest heaved with frantic breathing as she dropped her broken and bloody sword, and collapsed to her knees. It briefly stunned Yang to witness her trembling, but she slid to her side.

Nothing in Yang's life had ever mattered more than this place in time, and supporting the woman she loved.

He was gone. Dead. Never again would Blake have to look over her shoulder, or wonder if this was the final time she’d encounter Adam. Never again would she second guess herself, and doubt whether he really had said the things he said, done the things he’d done, and wounded her so profoundly.

_ A backhanded slap across her face. A promise to hurt and kill those she loved. Accusations of disloyalty. Declarations that everything was her fault. _

Nevermore.

Blake was exhausted, and stunned, and needy, and relieved. She was free from the shadow that had loomed over her for so long, but terrified of what may yet come. Her stomach churned anxiously at memories of the guilt, shame and blame weaponized against her. Every inch of her body ached from the fight for her life. And, yet, a weight had been lifted. Freedom was finally here. She saw Yang reaching for her, and threw her own arms around Yang in instinctual desperation. Blake whimpered and sobbed as she gripped Yang tight.

Her thoughts were so erratic and unfocused that she felt dizzy. There were a hundred different things vying to be spoken. An apology, as heartfelt as she could ever muster, for having wounded Yang by running away. An expression of the most sincere gratitude she had ever felt for coming to her side when she needed it most. A declaration of love, true and pure, and the confession that she had carried this love for far longer than admitted.

So many things she wanted, and needed to say.

"I-I'm not gonna break my promise… I swear!" she stammered.

It was all she could vocalize. She hoped it would be enough.

She could not stop the ragged, nearly hysterical sobs, and so buried her face in Yang's neck.

Yang's heart ached. This was never what she wanted, to see Blake so broken and manic. Not even when she was at her most miserable and angry. How could she possibly calm her, and reassure her? Was she supposed to say what had been in her heart for so long? To just blurt out a promise of love and devotion? Was this even the place for such a thing, with Blake in such a state?

At least Yang finally understood what had driven Blake. To hide, to run, to stay silent, to look away from eye contact. Adam had wounded her in a way that was only too familiar. That kind of pain and confusion and self doubt that can only come from within. From someone who’s supposed to love you. Like how Raven had wounded Yang so sincerely.

And what could be said in a talk that hadn't already been seen and felt today?

Yang was grateful to know that her beloved was free. He would never hurt Blake, or Yang, or anyone else, ever again.

Nevermore.

Without a clue what was right in this moment, Yang shifted and held Blake up. She rested their foreheads together and looked into her eyes. Those eyes that had been cut from pure citrine. The eyes she dared not look into for too long, lest she lose herself in p them forever. For an instant, Yang felt like her heart was melting.

Her hands gently held the sides of Blake's face.

"I know you won't."

It was all Yang could let herself say. She hoped it was enough.

Minutes passed, and Blake had finally spent her tears. It was impossible to miss the longing in Yang's eyes as she looked upon Blake. The closeness, and the vulnerability of the moment had Yang's heart in her throat. Her eyes fell to Blake's lips.

But, no. For so many reasons, now was not the time.

"We...need to get going." Yang spoke up. "The others will be worried."

With Yang's help, Blake pushed herself to her feet. Her hand instinctively squeezed Yang's, and she smiled, however weakly.

"Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
